Angels, demons and humans
by Sarahhh93
Summary: An attempt of what may happen at the start of season ten! Demon!Dean angsty!Sam and angsty!Cas. Thrilled Crowley (anyone who has seen the last season 9 will know how thrilled he was with demon!dean ! Hope you guys enjoy and if you do leave a review :D Rated T to be safe and what I'm sure will be a few swear words!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, here's part one of a theory of what may happen in the start of season 10! I simply couldn't wait until October to find out what happens so I have attempted to write my own!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...If they were DemonDean would already be cured and we wouldn't have to wait 4months! **

**Shout out to****MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul**** she has some pretty awesome fan fictions on supernatural**

**Hope you guys enjoy! And don't forget to ****review!**

**Part one**

There was noise coming from Dean's room. _No. _He must been imagining it, noise couldn't be coming from that room. _The room that held his dead brother_. Ignoring the pretend noise he continued the spell to summon Crowley, _where the hell was that demon?! _He continued whispering the Latin phrase that would summon a demon, it was taking too long. Time was something he didn't have. Swearing he turned and punching the wall he was about to walk away.

"Come now Moose that's no way to treat a man you have just summoned."

Sam froze and turned. Crowley stood in the demon trap looking slightly bored, examining the demon more closely Sam saw a look of excitement in his eyes.

"Bring him back." Sam growled walking to the side of the trap, anger protruding from his body.

"That's quite hard whilst caught in this." He declared his face dancing, not the slightest bit concerned.

"Damnit Crowley, you got him into this mess you get him out. You hear me?" Sam's breathing becoming more rapid out of anger. "You bring him back!"

"Well Moose, let me out of here and I'll do what I can." Crowley brushed his suit of the dust that had collected on it.

Sam walked forward before bring the knife threateningly to the demon, "You try anything and I'll kill you. I'm not Dean and I'm not in the mood for second chances."

"No," Crowley observed, "You are not." He seemed happy about that thought and waited eagerly for Sam to remove some of the paint keeping him imprisoned in that circle. Indicating that Sam should lead the way Crowley followed, a grin unbeknown to Sam covering his face.

Sam walked through the building mentally preparing himself at the thought of seeing his brother's damaged face again. All too soon they arrived at Dean's room and inhaling Sam collected what little courage he had and entered. _He froze. _His big brother was sat up on the bed gathering his bearings. The wounds on his face healed, there was no proof of the battle he had fought.

Sam stood wide eyed, relief washed over him. _Was he imagining this? _Good things never happened to them. Unconsciously he looked around, wondering if Castiel had something to do with this. He could not move, his body would not allow it, his brother-his big brother-was alive. He could not have dreamed for that. Happiness washed over him, he could finally make up for the way he acted the last few months, they could be brothers again!

"Dean?" Sam exclaimed, finally his limbs would allow him to move again he crossed the room within a heartbeat forgetting momentarily Crowley's presence. But then he froze his eyes opening wider than before. _No, no no no no no! This could not be happening! _Sam took a step backwards before realising what he was doing and then he froze starring at his brother or what was left of him. His brother had black eyes.

Dean starred back at him his face not giving anything away. Sam could not look away, those black eyes never leaving his face. Sam reacted fast he whirled around and threw himself on Crowley pulling his arm back he allowed it to fly freely until it collided with his face.

"What did you do?" He growled, "_What did you do?!" _He pulled his arm back again ready to throw another hit before strong arms grabbed him and threw him easily across the room. Sam stood up quickly his eyes moving drastically from Dean to Crowley. Keeping his distance from the two Sam fumbled for his knife before pulling it out and aiming it at Crowley. "What the hell have you done?" He growled noticing demon Dean standing protectively in front of Crowley making it near impossible to kill the demon.

"_I _didn't do anything." Crowley counted, "I simply didn't tell you everything." He pulled his hand up to his nose which trickled from blood caused by Sam.

"Dean?" Sam eyed his brother, "Is he Dean?"

Dean starred at him his face unreadable, "I am who I am Sammy."

"You raise an interesting question there Sam." Crowley countered starring between the two brothers.

"You son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill you." Sam growled lunging forward again determined to kill the demon who started all this only to be stopped and thrown by his own brother. Strength that should be impossible for him.

Watching from a distance Crowley grinned as he saw the younger Winchester colliding with the wall before falling heavily to the floor. "Time to go Dean." He turned expecting the older Winchester to follow.

Dean frowned hesitating starring between his brother and Crowley clearly undecided. "You lied to me."

Spinning Crowley sighed. "I _never _lied, simply left out certain truths." Crowley shrugged edging towards the door again.

"Sam's right, you are a son of a bitch." Dean growled, griping the blade tightly in his hand.

"I'm a demon Dean I lie."

"Yeah? And so am I!" Dean retorted his eyes turning black out of anger, "You knew this would happen." Dean turned looking at his brother who lay still on the floor, he was stronger that he thought.

"Dean?"

"Leave!" Dean turned his eyes glowing black again his voice growing more hoarse, he held the blade threateningly in front of him.

Crowley nodded putting his hands up in a surrender, "Ok. Well when you see sense just give me a call. We'll take a howl at that moon then." Dean watched him leave, anger unknown to him before traipsing through his body.

He was a demon...old him would have wanted nothing more to die now. But demon him? He was eager to see his power, eager to control things he couldn't before. Old him would care...but now he didn't... he couldn't help but let a grin at all that happened as he took a seat back on his bed.

**So how did you like it? Any good?**

**Don't forget to leave a ****review ****I do love them! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long guys got a tad distracted with my other story that I finished today (Time as your enemy, time as your friend). Thanks again for the reviews, follows and favourites and hope I don't let you down!**

**Please leave me a review on if you like it or not, on what you want to see happen (I know the final few chapters but I'm open to suggestions to what can happen in between if anyone fancies helping )**

**Part two**

Sitting on his bed Dean remained still, unsure of how he felt-if he felt anything at all-the blade was still in his hands and that's how he kept it relishing in its power. Old him hated the addiction it gave him but new him, new him _loved _it. He was strong, powerful, he could do anything he wanted. He could devour and kill everything just like Cain had done.

There was a noise from the corner and turning he saw Sam sit up, grimacing in pain. Dean watched curiously as his brother stood up and walked hesitantly towards him. How did he feel about his kid brother now? That was a good question, they had spent the last months at each others throats until today. So was he an ally or an enemy?

"Where's Crowley?" Sam asked eyeing his room making sure he was not hiding anywere, his face landing on the blade in Dean's hand resting on his lap.

"Gone." Dean didn't elaborate and Sam didn't ask. Instead he nodded and examined his brother, he looked the same, but he wasn't. He couldn't be, he was a demon! Whatever was left of his brother was dead, surely?

"Don't stare too hard Sammy you might break something." Dean remarked, his voice bored as he lifted the blade and examined it keeping his attention off his brother. Holding the blade in his right hand he felt the power seep through it into him and he closed his eyes for a moment relishing in it.

Blinking in surprise at Dean's _sameness _he turned away, "Oh sorry." Raising his hands to his face he pushed the hair out of his eyes blinking, what the hell was he supposed to do now?!

"I'm still Dean." The thing on the bed remarked, his eyes now observing how uncomfortable his brother was.

"Are you?" Sam asked, his voice slightly high with panic. "Cos I'm not so sure, you threw me across the fucking room!"

Dean jumped up his eyes turning black again in anger before calming his breathing. He couldn't lash out at Sam. Deep down some part of him was saying he has spent thirty one years protecting him he shouldn't kill him. He stalked around the room for minutes before turning harshly towards his brother. "I'm still me!" Dean growled, anger pumping around him. Anger uncontrollable.

Sam put his hands up in surrender, "Okay." He nodded, "Okay I believe you."

Sam sat on the end of the bed placing his hands on his head. He was unsure how he felt. Surely he should be happy that his brother was alive? But was he alive? I mean, Dean is a demon does that count as alive? Thinking back he thought of the tales of Cain, the demon had been feared. It was Cain who had slaughtered the entire Knight's of Hell apart from Abaddon. But he _did_ have feelings, he had stopped the fighting to live with Colette to whom he had fallen in love with. And when she died promising to retire from that life which he had...So he did have feelings, human feelings. So therefore did Dean? He seemed like Dean...?

"Man this is fucked up." He muttered to no one in particular.

Dean watched him from the corner of the room but said nothing.

Deciding on something Sam nodded, "We'll sort this out. We know how to cure a demon we'll sort this. Castiel will help." Sam walked towards the door.

Dean stood up and pulled a face that was _so_ Dean. "Cure a demon? There's a few problems with that little brother."

Sam turned questionably, "Like what?"

"Oh well for starters the person who 'cures' me dies." Dean began raising his eyebrows when Sam shrugged. He expected more from his righteous brother. "And have you ever considered that maybe I don't want to be 'cured?' That maybe I might like it?"

Sam looked at his brother evenly, "Human you wouldn't have said that. Human you would have died at the thought of you turning into a black eyed demon."

"Well newsflash Sammy." Dean threw his hands up in exasperation, "I'm not human!" Dean turned and walked off before his anger became a dangerous level.

Sam worried about the anger and power running through his brother and so for the second time in ten minutes placed his hands in a way of surrender. "Okay. One step at a time." He hesitated for a moment, "Maybe you should leave the blade in here? You don't need it right now."

"No," Dean's voice was final and Sam shrugged, it wasn't worth arguing with a time bomb about.

Sam turned and walked out knowing that Dean's curiosity would make him follow.

Walking into their main room Dean asked questionably, "So what?"

"We'll call Cas, he'll know what to do." Sam nodded.

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Cas?"

"Yeah Cas."

Dean shrugged and gestured for Sam to continue. He watched with interest as Sam called for Castiel. It was different with his new senses, things were clearer more in depth like the last thirty six years he had been underwater. You could see and hear but not that clear.

Sam sat back in the chair sighing. So Castiel was either dead or ignoring them? Sounds the same really Dean laughed bitterly. Sam looked at him questionably, wondering what could possibly be funny. Shrugging he did not speak, he couldn't be bothered to explain. Silence fell after that, Sam sat still on the chair clearly deep in thought. Dean stayed where he was leaning on the doorway his mind thinking of nothing of importance.

"You called?" Castiel's voice made Sam jump and he turned around seeing the angel looking battle worn but alive at the bottom of their stairs. Staring past him Cas looked at Dean, relief washing over his face. "Metatron said you were dead." He started walking forward not quite believing his friend was alive he put his arms out and pulled his friend into an awkward hug which Dean eventually returned. Pulling away Castiel starred at him a frown burrowing on his forehead. "Something's different with you."

Castiel turned questionably to Sam who responded, "That's why I called. Cas we need your help."

Castiel turned back to Dean and studied him again, "You did die, but somehow you are back. You are not the same." He paused for a moment staring deeply at Dean before jumping back. "You're a- a demon?" His eyes were wide, he showed more emotion than he has in a long time. More emotion that both Sam and Dean thought he was capable of.

Dean just nodded, he seemed bored. Leaning against the wall he still had the blade in his hands, he couldn't bring himself to let it go. Castiel noticed and keeping his voice neutral observed, "Is it wise you should carry that?"

"Why? Scared I'll go dark side? It's a bit late for that don't you think?" Dean laughed.

Castiel frowned as if he didn't understand why Dean was laughing but pressed on stepping forward, "I really do think you should put that down." He moved forward his arm outstretched trying to reach for the blade.

Dean went into a fighting stance the blade held in front of him. "I'm gonna say this once you take another step and I'll kill you." His eyes flashed back as rage ran through him. No one would separate him and his blade!

"You think you could take me?" Castiel asked genuinely confused studying Dean's aggressive nature.

Dean shrugged in a very Dean way Sam observed, "Bring it."

Castiel watched him. This thing in front of him was not Dean, this thing was a demon! Stepping forward Castiel was only inches away from Dean and his black eyes.

"Do not threaten me _boy._" Castiel snarled, "Just because you have gained special powers does not mean you know how to use them."

Dean laughed for a moment before he snarled, his eyes going black again as he succumbed to the demon inside him. How dare someone treat him like that, not give him respect. Lifting his blade he aimed for Castiel...

**A/N: So there we are...I know it was quite a talky chapter but was needed because of where I want to take this!**

**Pretty please with chocolate leave me a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long guys been working loads and then in my spare time been working on my second book I'm hoping to get published in the next year or so! Busy busy bee! This one's a little shorter than the others but I promise I'll make up for it in the next instalment I promise!**

**Thanks so much for all the support everyone has given to me! It really does make my day! **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own them or anything to do with them or supernatural...A girl can dream though!**

**Hope you guys enjoy and please leave me a little review! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Part three**

Dean lifted the blade throwing his force behind it hoping to push the dagger through Castiel injuring him beyond repair. It did not work however as Castiel simply stepped back allowing the blade to go through nothing but air. In the millisecond Dean was distracted Castiel threw a punch throwing him against the wall opposite from him.

"Guys stop." Sam tried desperate to get in between them as Dean stood and ran towards the angel, he was not prepared to be beaten. Sam had not even made it within reaching distance when Dean growled at him.

"Stay out of it Sam." Dean snarled pushing Sam with force that was un-human far away from the fight. Catching his head on the table Sam unwillingly allowed unconsciousness to claim him for the second time that day. Before succumbing to the darkness Sam had a lasting thought-had Dean pushed Sam out of the way out of care? Maybe his humanity wasn't all gone?

Dean advanced on Castiel again determined to get a blow in that would hurt, he was unsuccessful again and cringed as a punch landed on his face. Snarling Dean ran forward this time he managed a kick so powerful that Castiel staggered giving Dean that precious second he needed to jump on him forcing him to the ground. Castiel struggled under Dean's new found strength, but something about Cas stopped him wanting to hurt his new friend. Whether consciously or unconsciously Castiel did not put as much into his struggles.

Not giving the angel a chance Dean allowed the demon to take over and threw punch after punch and watched with mild amusement as blood came creeping from his face. Castiel said nothing, he would not beg to a demon. From the way Dean constantly hurt him Cas realised he had been wrong. There was nothing _human_ in this body anymore. Whatever had been there was now long gone, the Mark of Cain had made sure of that. His friend was long gone, whatever was left possessing his body was not him. Metatron would pay for this, if by some miracle he was to survive he would kill that angel himself! And then he would go after Cain himself for giving Dean the mark in the first place. Cringing again as a punch landed on his nose Castiel looked up at the bloodlust face of what used to be his friend.

"Wait." A new voice appeared and Dean jumped a little as if surprised Sam was still even here.

Cautiously Sam walked up them, knowing how important it was to phrase what he was going to say properly. He couldn't afford to piss either party off, he would have no chance against an angel and a demon. Being thrown against a table had proven that. "Dean wait." He began and felt relieved when Dean turned to him a questioning expression on his face. Trying to keep his face neutral as black eyes starred back at him Sam began. "Dean stop. You don't want to kill Cas, he was a friend."

"A friend?" Dean raised his eyebrows, "The last time I saw him he was locking me up, what friend does that?" he threw another punch at the angel and Sam saw Castiel cringe from where he was standing.

"He was doing it to help you." Sam countered stepping forward gingerly, trying another tactic he continued, "He can be useful."

Dean paused, "How?"

"He's an angel. They're always going to be useful." Sam exclaimed desperate to stop him from killing Castiel.

"Maybe, maybe not." Dean remarked his eyes never leaving the angel. Every fibre in his body pushing him to kill the thing in front of him but something or someone was holding him back. Did he really care about either people in front of him? Truth is he didn't know himself, he didn't know how he felt.

Sam was desperate, he couldn't allow either to die. "If you have any ounce of your humanity left you won't kill him. He was your friend once, your brother."

Dean looked at him as if studying him trying to figure out what Sam was saying. Shrugging he retaliated, "Humanity is overrated." He paused for a moment as if a battle going on in his head, finally he stood up and walked out of the room leaving Cas bloody on the floor.

Running to the angels side Sam helped him stand and watched as Cas healed himself from the superficial wounds Dean had created. He offered Sam a grateful glance before eyeing where Dean had left warily.

"So what do we do now?" Castiel asked looking expectantly as Sam.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"He is _not_ your brother anymore." Cas exclaimed turning to sit on the chair in the middle of the room. "He is nothing but a demon now."

Sam shrugged rubbing his head, "Some part of him is." He paused and saw Castiel's expression and so continued, "He didn't kill you did he? There is some part of him that still cares." Castiel starred and Sam slamming his hand on the table he growled, "He never gave up on any of us when we turned dark side we are _not_ giving up on him. You understand what I'm saying?"

Castiel did not seem convinced but let the matter drop for the time being. "What do you suggest we do?" _Was that sarcasm Sam detected in his voice?_

Sam shook his head. "We know how to cure a demon, we nearly succeeded with it in the Trials. I guess we have to try that."

"But Sam whoever tries curing a demon dies you know that." Castiel eyed him not liking where this discussion was going. Another thought crossed his mind, "Does he even want saving?"

"Did you?" Sam snapped back, "When you sucked all those souls in?" Cas looked shocked but let it slide, "No you didn't not to start with. Dean has never given up on either of us." Cas remained silent eying the younger Winchester waiting for him to continue. Sam shrugged, "I'm not letting my brother stay a demon when I know there is a cure out there."

"And who is the one who will be 'curing' Dean?" Cas asked slowly already knowing the answer.

Sam didn't reply, he wasn't in the mood for the resistance that he know would come. Turning on his heels he walked towards the exit. He needed a shower and sleep if he had any chance of thinking straight.

"Keep an eye on Dean. Don't let him leave." He shouted without looking back.

Castiel watched him leave a frown burrowing deeply on his face. Coming to a decision he walked along the corridor to Dean's room.

**A/N: So that's part three...What you all think? Have we got a makings of a plan yet...but is it ever that simple for our boys? :D **

**Next one will be up sooner I promise **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is part four guys I hope you enjoy! Thanks again for everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed or messaged me! It's so nice to have that much support!**

**Just a quick thing as some of you were kind enough to point out, yes I made a mistake last chapter by saying that curing a demon will kill the person. Oopsy! I realised my mistake, however, for this story let's just say it DOES kill them as it fits in nicely and it makes it more dramatic! (And you guys know how much I love my dramaticness!) **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine...sigh!**

**Hope you guys enjoy and please leave me a ****review! ****I really do ****appreciate****them! And if you guys wanna see anything happen by all means get in touch!**

**Part four**

Castiel walked straight ahead, he was determined. This monster was not his friend, if his friend was still alive he would want to be put down. There would be nothing in him that would want to stay a demon. He was doing Dean a favour, he reasoned with himself. Dean would want him to. And he could understand why Sam couldn't do it he was his brother so this then turned to him. He must do what he must, no matter how he felt about it.

He walked silently not a single footstep was heard to Dean's room. Opening the door he unconsciously felt for the blade in his pocket. It was still there it would stay there until the last moment so Dean-no the _demon-_ would not suspect a thing. He had to separate the demon and Dean. Dean was dead what was in his body now was NOT Dean. Castiel watched from the door at the body of his friend lying still on the bed, his eyes closed. Walking in he was sure not to make a sound, he wanted this to be as easy as possible for him. The end of the day Dean had been his best friend, he would have died for him-he almost had a few times. But he had to do what he had to do. _Human Dean _would have wanted him to. Castiel could have kicked himself for ever allowing him to become friends with Crowley and receiving the mark. Once he had finished this task he was going to kill everyone who had ever played these boys. Sam would understand, he reasoned with himself, maybe not at first but in the years that followed he would realise that Castiel did what Sam did not have the strength to do.

Walking up to the bed Dean did not move and pulling the knife out Castiel was glad, he did not think he would be able to do it if Dean was looking up at him. Lifting the blade he did not look at his friend, he could not. Inhaling he hoped it would give him strength to do what he had to. Bringing the blade down with power unheard of for a human Cas stopped inches away from Deans heart. Surely he would have known? Even human Dean had reflexes that seemed uncommon for a human, but demon Dean? He should have heard him as soon as Cas had opened the door, as soon as he had stepped foot in his room. Castiel was expecting a fight, was expecting some form or struggle. Frowning the angel shook the demon wondering ideally if he was simply resting or fooling him. Nope. Dean did not move, not even flinch. There was no one in his Castiel realised, demon Dean had left, smoked out of his meat suit.

_Shit!_

Castiel turned and raced down the hallway. He had to find Sam, he had to warn him his brother was gone. Returning to the large room Castiel came to a stop, Sam was sat rigidly on the chair a glass of whiskey in his hands.

"Hi Cas." He said turning to face him, a grin on his face.

Castiel approached him cautiously, something was off with him. He didn't seem like the brooding Sam he had known, if anything with that cocky smile he looked like Dean. But he couldn't be could he? Sam had an anti-possession tattoo? Castiel froze remembering months ago burning off that tattoo to allow Crowley in to get Gadreel out. He hadn't replaced it and over time had forgotten.

"Dean?" Cas replied studying Sam.

Sam clapped his hands, "Didn't take you long to catch on." He remarked standing up, his eyes turning black for a moment.

Castiel starred, frozen unsure of what to do. He would not attack now he would not lose Sam today as well, he cared too much about his friends. Dean knew that, that's why he had done this.

"I can see you calculating what your next move will be." He said a grin still planted on his face. "Give up, there is none."

"Why are you possessing Sam?" Castiel asked, his voice slow.

Sam raised his eyebrows throwing his arms out in the air. "You were coming to kill me I had to do something. You won't try now though, you weren't hurt dear old Sammy." He laughed at Castiel's clear uneasiness before continuing. "I'm safe in here. It's strange too, I can feel and see every single one of my dear brothers thoughts and feelings. You know he lied to me the last few months, he actually did care whether I lived or died! Perhaps if I had known that I wouldn't be a demon now, that's what Sammy thinks anyway. He is convinced there is a way to cure me, he would willingly sacrifice himself-"

"Stop." Castiel said walking forward, "Stop." He had to think quickly, "Look if you just let Sam go we can talk. We won't do anything you don't want us to do."

He laughed and turned and walked away, "No. I don't think so. I don't trust you not to kill me, Sam wouldn't but you? I'm not so sure. As long as I am in this body you can't hurt me." He walked towards the door.

Castiel could not allow him to leave and so too quick for the human eye to see he was in front of Sam blocking his exit.

"What are you gonna do?" It asked, "You can't stop me, you won't hurt Sam." Castiel calculated what he believed his friend would want. He would not want Dean roaming free outside, he had known them long enough to know that Sam would do anything to stop and save Dean. So until Sam was able to help Castiel had to take responsibility. With strength of an angel he pushed Sam watching him fall down the stairs landing harshly on his back. He was going to take a gamble now, he just hoped Sam was right!

Jumping down just as Sam got back up Castiel hit him again forcing him backwards.

"You're strong in your body Dean, but you don't understand possession. You don't know how to control it like you can in your body." Castiel explained all the while advancing on him.

Sam stood up placing himself in a fighting stance, "So what you push me around? You won't kill Sam." He replied his breathing ragged as he lunged forward hoping to get a blow on the angel. Castiel ducked last minute before countering it forcing him backwards again. Hitting the wall he was determined to keep upright as Castiel threw a punch leaving no option but to fall to the floor.

"You won't kill Sam." He replied spitting blood out of his mouth.

Bending down Castiel studied him, "You don't want me to kill Sam." He muttered before hitting him again reassuring himself that he would not be getting up quite yet. "I am giving you a chance, if you have a shred of humanity left as Sam is convinced you do. Leave." His voice was final, leaving no room for negotiation.

"And what if I don't?" He spat, "You really prepared to kill him?"

Castiel looked at him, "Is that a risk you're willing to take?" Absentmindedly he took out his blade holding it threateningly in front of him.

"This is your only chance." Castiel warned placing the blade at his neck, "I will not allow you to go free, not in this body."

Castiel frowned, Dean wasn't going to leave. Any minute now Dean will see that he would never be able to go through with it. He would never be able to kill Sam when he knew he was in there watching all of this. Trying to keep his arms strong he pushed the blade forward enough just to nick Sam causing a small amount of blood to trickle down to join the rest of his bloody face. Something in Sam changed, but the moment later his mouth opened and black smoke vanished leaving Sam gasping for breath.

Dropping the blade Castiel immediately placed a hand over his face healing all wounds he had just caused. Standing up he pulled Sam to his face before sprinting down the hallway just in time to see Dean open his eyes. His eyes black he looked about ready to kill.

**A/N: So you guys like? **

**Please leave me a review! I do like them! See you all soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long guys been a busy few weeks! I've got such a bad knee that's being operated on in a few weeks so haven't really felt like doing much but feel sorry for myself! Thanks once again for all the support everyone has given me makes me feel so loved!**

**I hope this is worth the wait though :D **

**Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review you know how much they make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine no matter how sad that makes me!**

**Part five**

Deans' breathing was ragged as he pushed himself up from the bed and starred with a look that could kill at his former friend. Rage unbeknown to him when he was human traipsed through his body like white hot iron. Every fibre of his being felt it and every single bit of him wanted to act upon it.

"You were prepared to kill _my brother _to kill me!" He snarled his eyes once again turning black as anger pumped through him.

Castiel unsure on the best way to deal with this put his hands half up in a way of surrender hoping to reason with whatever human part of him Sam was adamant was left. "No. I would never have killed Sam." He admitted and jumped back as if expecting him to smoke out and back into Sam with that new information, thankfully for the moment he didn't.

Dean practically growled at him before he jumped his hands outstretched aiming for the throat. He didn't get there however as something that felt like acid landed on his face. Cringing he fell backwards and desperately poured at his face in a desperate attempt to remove the pain. Before he could react firm hands got hold of him and he wiggled trying to get free. These hands did not move however and before Dean could do anything another pair of hands took hold and between them they wrestled Dean out of the room and down the corridor to the dungeon where a demon trap was already in place.

Throwing Dean in there Sam momentarily relaxed knowing his brother wouldn't be able to get free.

"Holy water? Gee thanks Sam." Dean laughed without a single trace of humour, "Remind me to never use that shit again, hurts like hell." He paused frowning, "Can I say that now I'm all demon?" He laughed bitterly, the laugh only continued with Sam's obvious discomfort at the situation.

Ignoring his big brother Sam walked to the corner of the room and out of ear shot of Dean, Cas as expected followed a frown furrowing on his face.

"What now Sam?" He asked his eyes darting back to Dean who was walking around the devil trap determined to find a way out of it.

Sam shrugged, momentarily biting his lip "What I said. I have to save him if I can. He would and has done the same for me in the past."

Castiel frowned his brain furrowing every possible outcome and came up with nothing but what they already know and finally he nodded. "What can I do?"

"In the ritual it says I need to go and confess, there's a church a couple of miles away so I'll go do that. You keep an eye on Dean, make sure he doesn't escape. If you can tie him to a chair or something...it would make it easier for me to do the rest." Castiel bowed his head happy to be of help before he watched the younger Winchester leave the room.

Turning his head around he noticed Dean was watching him curiously with a smug face playing at his lips. "Apparently being a demon makes you better at hearing, didn't want to interrupt you guys though." He smiled at Castiel's discomfort and lack of response before continuing "You know last time I was tied up I was at this hot chicks house about to get laid."

"I do not understand your meaning of getting laid." He responded before walking out of the room in search for a chair and not wanting to hear the comeback he was sure Dean would supply. Maybe there was a touch of human Dean still in the monster that now possessed him. Maybe just maybe this could work!

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

Sam walked out of the church a strange feeling washing over him after the confession he had just given. It was nice to get it off his chest in a way that was non-judgemental and will help his brother because this _would_ work, there was no doubt in Sam's mind. This _would _work, end of discussion. Because when it did work he would be able to reconnect with his big brother in a way that they hadn't been able to over the last months. Things were put into perspective, their lives were shorter than most what is the point stressing about the past when it cannot be changed.

Arriving back at the bunk house Sam walked with confidence to the room where he knew they would be. Walking in he couldn't help but find it somewhat comical the way that Castiel was stood like a statue in the corner his eyes never leaving the centre of the room where Dean was now tied to a chair.

"Oh hey the little brother has come to join the party." Sam ignored Dean's snide comments as he walked to Castiel with a nod indicating that he had done what was needed. Castiel studied him for a moment before he looked down, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked not for the first time that day.

Exasperated Sam sighed but did not reply instead he turned to the table where the needle was. Without thinking Sam placed it into his arm jumping slightly at the sharp pinch that came with it. Examining it carefully Sam walked into the devils trap to where his brother sat eyeing him with those black demon eyes filled with pure anger and hatred.

"I told you I didn't want this." He growled subconsciously moving away from the approaching needle.

"And I being the little brother that I am didn't listen." Sam retaliated and lifting the needle into place on Dean's neck asked, "Ready?"

"No."

"Good." Sam smiled and the annoyance on the demons face before plunging it into Dean's neck.

One down, only seven to go. He just prayed that this worked refusing to think about what the other outcome would have to be.

**A/N: So there we are guys, what you think? Was that ok?**

**Also, I've literally read hundreds of supernatural fanfiction and it feels like I'm running out...Can any of you recommend any (Even if it's your own) I would love to read some more!**

**See you all soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next bit, sorry it's taken so long been a busy few weeks with a crappy knee and an op on that coming up! Oh and also writing my short stories **_**Troubled Waters**_** which you should go check out!**

**Hope this lives up to expectation**

**Don't forget to leave me a nice review!**

**Part six**

The first hour past slowly Sam ignored all the snide comments that came out of the demons-no his brothers-mouth.

"This isn't going to work," Dean remarked for the one hundredth time that hour with the same bored tone he had worked all day, "You're just gonna kill yourself in the process."

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his position noticing it was time for the second dose and so standing up he walked over to where the needle was kept and drew his blood into it. Dean watched with trepidation as Sam walked over to him and without looking at his black eyed brother placed the needle in his neck before walking to where the angel stood alone with his thoughts in the corner.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked leaning on the door out of laziness.

Castiel watched him with concern, "Just what to do if this does not work." He turned to Sam, "Dean was my charge and we became friends. I believe that if we cannot cure him..."

"We have to kill him." Sam nodded, "Yeah I know, it's what he would have wanted." He paused again giving Dean just enough time to interrupt.

"You know I can hear you...you might wanna go a bit further if you don't want me eavesdropping."

Sam suppressed rolling his eyes at his big black eyed brother before continuing, "Like I said we owe it to him to try."

Castiel nodded but said no more and after a moment Sam returned to his seat facing Dean who eyed him with curiosity.

"What?" Sam asked after a minute or two of Dean simply starring at him.

Dean tilted his head to the side, "You really care about me?"

"What sort of question's that?" Sam barked back his voice slightly high.

"A question." The silence answered what Dean wanted to know, "Shame for you then, this is gonna hurt you more then when you amazing little plan fails and you have to kill me."

"You'd be okay with that?"

Dean shrugged, well as much of a shrug as he could get to tied to a chair. "Sure. I mean you won't go through with it and at one point or another I will get free and then there is nothing any of you can do about what I do then."

Castiel stepped forward, "I would stop you."

Dean laughed, a cruel, emotionless, bitter laugh. "Oh please, your grace is leaving you. _You are dying!"_

Sam turned, with all the drama he had forgotten about that. Castiel seemed unfazed however as he shrugged looking at anything but the brother, "I feel I would have enough to kill you before I die."

Dean laughed but said nothing, he appeared to roll his eyes before turning his attention to anything other than the two people starring with blank expressions at him.

Another hour passed where Sam placed his blood into the neck of his brother hoping that maybe there would be a change. Realising that when he had done this with Crowley it was towards the end of the day that Crowley had began to show signs of humanness.

"I know what you're thinking." Dean remarked looking at his brother who still sat on the floor where he had spent many of the last three hours.

"I highly doubt that." Sam replied without looking up.

"Well let me guess." He continued in a conversation tone and grinned as Sam showed obvious signs of being pissed off, "You're thinking of what you're gonna say to me when I'm cured and how you're gonna beg to be forgiven for being such a whiney bitch you've been the last few months." Sam didn't answer, "I've been in your head little brother, the things I've seen in their..."

Sam ignored him not wanting to hear the daunts he was sure would come and they did. "Jess's death was your fault. If you hadn't left her she'd be alive."

"Shut up Dean." He kept his voice calm, he didn't want him to see that Dean had succeeded in winding him up, that would only continue the taunts that are relentless.

"Well it was." He said simply, "You could have saved her." He was quiet for a moment before his eyes widened, "I never realised that your dirty little secret to demon blood still runs through you every day. This must be hell for you, you could have a bit if you want. We could be monsters together."

"Dean." Castiel's voice was final, a simple threat as he walked over to him and stood towering over his former friend. "Sam sat shut up."

"Got yourself a new best friend have you? Gotta say Cas didn't take you long to mourn my death." He laughed bitterly.

Noticing the time Sam stood up ready to suppress yet another dose into his brother who sighed but did not fight the muscular hand who forced his head out of the way. The hour passed in the same fashion, the same jibes and threats and Sam having passed this long without alcohol finally caved. Pouring himself an over generous amount of whiskey before swallowing it in one gulp.

"No chance of me having any?" Dean asked, eyeing the alcohol greedily.

"When you're human you can have the whole bottle." Sam remarked before turning his back and taking another drink.

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

Sam withdrew his blood swaying slightly from the blood loss he had suffered from the previous seven hours and the alcohol he had consumed in the last hour or two. Dean had appeared more human the last hour, well back to how he had been whilst carrying the Mark of Cain. He seemed concerned about Sam who appeared more exhausted, swayed a little more than he should. Castiel had walked over to him with a concerned face but Sam had shot him down before he had said anything. Dean had said nothing during that encounter but had watched with curious eyes as if trying to process through certain ideas in his brain.

"You ready for the last one?" Sam asked, wondering how his brother felt, was he more human or was he imagining it?

"Do it." Dean looked up at him and Sam observed it was like looking into his big brother who he had looked up to for the last thirty years. Eyes that were nervous but had complete faith in Sam to get him out of here, to get him out of this situation.

Sam injected the last of his blood into his brother's neck and stepped back clumsily eyeing his brother for any change. Dean screamed a heart retched scream that made Sam jumped backwards in shock before forward desperate to help him.

"Dean? Dean?!" Sam shook him desperately trying to get his attention and to help in any way he could.

A tingling that had started in his neck soon went up his arms and down his back. The tingling turned into a dull pain that Sam ignored desperate to help his brother in any way he could. Help him to relieve the pain. The dull pain became more intense and Sam gasped for a moment before keeling over onto his side the sound of Dean's screams the only thing he heard before darkness engulfed him.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Hope that was okay! Remember slight AU with the curing a demon could kill the curer!**

**One more chapter to go so stay tuned I'll try my best to update this week!**

**Don't forget to press that review button!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's part seven guys! I am SO SORRY for it taking so long, I was a bit confused on where it was going to go and then in the mean time been writing **_**Troubled Water! **_**Thanks for all the lovely support you amazing people have given me and thank you all for being patient as I know this has taken longer than it should! **

**Pre warning! I'm off on holiday tomorrow for a couple of days and then I'm having an operation on my knee so the next chapter may be a bit of a wait..(though hopefully not as long as this one!)**

**Hope you all enjoy! And don't forget to press that lovely review button!**

**Part seven **

Castiel watched in horror as Sam's knee buckled causing him to dramatically fall to the floor, hitting his head on the way. At an instant he was at his side shaking him trying to awaken him to no use. Desperately he felt for a pulse and felt relieved when he felt one, weak and a little fast but there. Hearing another scream he turned to see Dean convulse for about thirty seconds before falling limply in his bonds. Castiel stood still in the unnatural silence, unsure what to do until he heard Dean move and ran to his side.

"Cas?" he sounded different to the last few days, he sounded human and Castiel had no doubt that this had worked. Never again would he doubt the youngest Winchester!

"I'm right here." He stood uncomfortably by the shaking older brother.

"Sam?" He asked, his eyes widening as he saw him on the floor. "Is he...?"

"He's breathing." Castiel nodded and moved forward desperately trying to be helpful, and Dean eyeing the ropes keeping him bound to that chair showed him how to be. Wiping his hand over him the ropes fell loosely to the floor letting his former friend be free of him again. Without looking at the angel Dean ran forward to his brother desperate to help. He refused to think, he refused to think about everything that had happened, about everything he had done in the last few days.

"Sammy?" he asked nudging his shoulders so he lay limply on his back, "Sam? Come on man wake up." He felt Castiel bend down beside him his face giving nothing away as he placed two fingers on Sam's forehead closing his eyes concentrating on heeling whatever the problem was with Sam. Opening his eyes he fell back slightly finding Dean had put an arm up stopping him from collapsing next to Sam.

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel began trying to get used to the spinning sensation that he had never experience before, "My grace is leaving me faster every day I am too weak. Whatever this is Sam has to do this on his own."

Dean looked concerned to his friend making a mental note to ask him about it later before turning back to his brother shaking him again. "Sammy?" Touching his forehead he almost withdrew his hands in shock with heat that was radiating off him, turning desperately to Cas he asked, "Are you strong enough to help me carry him to his room?"

Castiel nodded, he could do better than that and touching both boys under his charge he transported them to Sam's room and helped lay Sam on the bed. Trying to keep his voice as calm as he could but failing miserably he turned to Cas who was stood breathing heavily by the door, "Can you get some cold wet towels, we need to get this fever down."

Castiel obeyed ignoring the unwillingness of his body as he staggered out of his room to the bathroom where as his time as human he had taught him where stuff like this is kept. Desperately he dug out all of their towels pouring cold water over them all before scampering down the hallway back to Sam and Dean.

Halting at the doorway for a moment he almost smiled at the situation in front of him. It is the most loving he had ever seen Dean in the last few months even before he had become demon. In a weird and bizarre way maybe something like this was needed to rekindle the love Castiel knew these two brothers still had for each other. Dean sat on the side of the bed with Sam still lying stone still out of it with his big brother gently wiping away his now sweat ridden hair from his face. On seeing Castiel Dean indicated he should approach and between them they managed to cut off Sam's shirt and then plastered him in the wet towels in an attempt to cool his body temperature. Finally sitting back Dean sat desperately eyeing his brother hoping beyond hope that he would wake up.

Castiel stood hovering nearby watching the older brother work with such tenderness that it was hard to imagine he was a demon only hours ago. Once Dean settled, sitting next to his unconscious brother did Castiel state, "You care about him."

"Of course I do." Dean snapped, "He's my brother, I never stopped caring."

"It's strange." Castiel mused, "Even when you were demon you refused to let anyone hurt him."

Dean nodded glancing back at his unconscious brother, "I know."

"You remember?" That shocked the angel more than it probably should have.

"Yep." Dean didn't elaborate and soon enough silence fell between them both eyes never leaving Sam. Hours could have past, of just minutes it was hard to tell before Dean turned to Cas, "He did this for me, if he dies I will never forgive myself."

Castiel frowned, his people skills weren't great, although better than a few years ago and he had to think hard on the right thing to say. "He made his own choice Dean,"

"That's the problem, he should have let me die especially after the way I acted the last few months."

"That was never going to be an option." He reassured, "Sam loves you no matter of the way the two of you acted. One thing makes me curious though, how do you feel now you're human?"

"Fine." He admitted, "Better than I had in weeks, it's like I'm before I had the mark." Dean's eyes widened as if he had forgotten completely about that and aggressively he pulled up his sleeve and looked in shock, "It's gone." He shook his head smiling slightly, "Guess when Sammy cured me he cured everything." He sighed before looking at his angel friend, "I owe you an apology-"

"No you don't." Castiel interrupted, "It was not you the last few days."

"And before that?"

"We've all made mistakes Dean." Castiel said with finality.

Dean bit his lip but did not argue but rather changed the subject, "What are you going to do Cass?"

Castiel paused before looking up at the man, he could lie to put him at ease but he couldn't do that with his best friend and so shaking his head he replied, "I don't know."

Dean nodded expecting that answer, "Well once we've cured Sammy we'll move on to you. You're not dying, not on my watch."

Castiel felt moved at the complete confidence Dean had that there was a cure still out there and it was only a matter of time before they found it. he didn't mention it however, not wanting to dampen his friends spirits further, it was something he could bring up later. Or once he knew that both brothers were okay, maybe he could just leave without them noticing and die quietly and alone, after all the problems he had cause he felt he didn't deserve any thing better.

Sam groaned pulling Castiel out of his daydream as he moved closer as Sam groaned again louder this time and turned his head opening his eyes wide.

"Sammy? Hey man, how are you?" Dean asked soothingly trying to keep in Sam's eye level.

Sam looked at him for a moment before a wild look took over him and he screamed, a heartfelt, painful scream. Sitting frozen for a moment Dean did not know what to do before jumping into action he took hold of Sam's shoulders trying to get him to lie still and focus on him.

"Sam? Sam it's me. It's Dean. Come on dude you gotta calm down." He was hot, hotter than before, clearly the cold towels had done nothing in bringing his fever down. Turning to Cas who now stood the other side of Sam helping to keep him restrained and stopping him from accidently hurting himself Dean said with complete worry in his voice, "Cas he's burning up."

Cas did not reply simply wore the same worried look as his friend. Damn Metatron, he would personally see to his execution if this boy dies. But no he could not die! He would not lose either of them today! He held the thrashing man firmly in place like Dean did who muttered soothing words in his ear. Suddenly Sam tensed his eyes widening before being pulled back into his head and relaxed letting out a long slow breath.

Dean momentarily breathed a sigh of relief hoping beyond hope that the worst was over and gave Cas a shaky smile. Turning back to Sam he expected to see the steady rise and fall of Sam's breathing and froze when he saw nothing, eyes widening he desperately felt for a pulse at Sam's neck. There was none, no surely there had to be, he pressed down harder hopelessly thinking he had missed it. But Dean wasn't that stupid and turning with a voice barely audible he muttered, "Cas there's no pulse..."

**A/N: Dramatic ending! Sorry guys! Hope you all enjoyed though! And don't forget to leave me a review :D See you all soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's part 8 guys...so sorry it's taken so long this has been hard to write and I've had massive writers block. But I hope this makes up for it! thanks for being patient with me and sticking with me until the end and I hope you enjoy this.**

**Also, to all you UK fans out there (and to everyone else!) as you know supernatural never aired season 9 (boo!) and it looks unlikely they will air anymore leaving us relying on our friends and social networks to find out what happened! There's a cause going on at the moment trying to get **_**Kansas, Carry on Wayward son **_**to number one in the UK charts. So basically the plan is until the 8****th**** August to download it as many times as possible in the hope people will take notice and at least someone may pick up season 10! All you have to do is download the songs from a UK website like itunes UK, spotify etc (On their website there are links!) as many times as you can between now and then. Non UK people can too if they are feeling sorry for us! They have a facebook group under **_**supernatural wayward son**_**, and a twitter group **_**spnwaywardson! **_**Go check them out and get downloading!**

**Part Eight**

Dean was breathing heavy, all the stronger emotions felt as a demon was nothing compared to the panic he felt burning inside him right now. Clumsily he pulled the pillows out from underneath Sam forcing his unconscious brother to lay flat. He was still, too still-not breathing still.

He tried not to think about Sam not breathing and his heart not beating as he pressed his hands together preparing to perform CPR their dad had taught them all those years ago. He found the spot on his younger brothers' ribs and shaking he was about to push down when Sam moved coughing and spluttering. Reacting quickly Dean pulled him on his side just in time for Sam to vomit on the bed. He kept one arm on his shoulder and another hitting his back helping him remove whatever was in his lungs that shouldn't be.

"Easy little brother." He chided gently helping his brother get into a more comfortable position. Dean studied him hardly believing his eyes he couldn't help but smile and after a moment though _what the hell_ embraced his brother and was so relieved when he felt albeit slight weak and shaky arms return his hug.

Pulling back he allowed Sam to lean back on the headboard as he wiped away tears that were caused by the vicious coughing fit.

"Sammy?" Dean asked sceptically, noticing Cas stepped back giving them some space. As an off thought he smiled, it had only five years but Castiel had finally learned something about humans!

Sam nodded, "I'm alright." His breathing calmed and the adrenaline was leaving his system he closed his eyes exhaustion from the last few days catching up with him. Turning he studied his brother his eyes widening, "Are you?"

"Yeah, full on human again now." He forced a smile before letting it fall, it was too much effort to keep that lie up. "You nearly got yourself killed curing me." He shook his head voice was stern, and although he would be eternally thankful the big brother in him couldn't let that go.

"But I didn't." Sam replied, a tone of smugness in his voice.

"Sam." He warned eyeing his tired brother, "As far as we both knew the trials again could have killed you as you didn't complete them last night! Damnit Sammy just think about what I would have done if you had died?!"

Sam sighed, "I'm not sorry, I'd do it again."

"I know you would." He whispered and Sam knew what he meant. Dean remembered possessing him, he now knew every thought he ever had and none of them could do anything about it. In the months to follow Sam would expect taunts and the piss taken out of him, but none came. Dean would be silent on that matter, maybe too ashamed to mention it or maybe kind enough not to.

"You're lucky you didn't die." Dean continued shaking his head before looking down.

"You know a thanks wouldn't go a miss." Sam smiled though, relief washing over him knowing his brother _was_ his brother and not a demon with a soul so twisted as it was.

"Thanks." He exclaimed, there was sarcasm in his voice but Sam knew deep down Dean was beyond grateful.

"Any time." He replied in the same sarcastic manner his brother had used. Even with the months of arguing they could easily fit back into the system they were in before. Sam yawned exhaustion falling over him and he could barely keep his eyes open. A few hours sleep couldn't hurt, could it?

Noticing the exhaustion on his little brother Dean smiled a genuine one this time as he stood up he patted his brother's shoulders. "Get some sleep." It was strange seeing Sam relax in his presence, to see him look vulnerable and like his brother again. Not the person he had been the last few months, maybe there was hope for them yet!

Turning on his heel he almost jumped seeing his angel friend standing silently in the shadows like a watchman over the two boys. "Damnit Cas." He muttered and shook his head, some things will never change.

Castiel stepped out of the shadows confusing marked upon his face. "I don't understand why you say that, you knew I was there?"

"Yeah, well I forgot." He snapped but with no venom in it.

Castiel stepped forward and smiled at the Winchesters, "It's taken the best part of half a year but at last you guys are talking."

Dean shook his head in despair at Cas half tempted to roll his eyes but didn't, remembering then that not all their problems were sorted. Biting his lip he turned to his friend, "Looks like we have our work cut out for us."

"Don't we always?" He remarked making Sam smile from where he lay mostly asleep on the bed. Things would be okay, he was sure of it. they would find a way to replenish his stolen grace and then in the time that followed they would tackle all the problems he was sure would be thrown at them.

**A/N: Hope that was okay guys...Sorry it's taken so long but hope it was worth it! Please be kind enough to leave me a review you know how much I love them!**

**And don't forget to download that song from a UK website, even just once it all helps :D**


End file.
